User talk:Antonio Lopez/Archive 003
Lyrics Translation The pages of Vocaloid songs with lyrics translations are growing. Yet I think there are some problems. #Most of the translations are not authorized, even unnoticed by the authors, so they don't fit this wiki, reliable source. #Translations will easily bring edit wars. #There is no effective measure to check the reliability or faithfulness of the translations. #If several translations exist, it is not fair to post only one of them as if it were a canon. #Translators are not credited, so visitors have no idea who the translators are and whether each of theirs is reliable or not, not knowing each of their English/Japanese skills. #If translations have supplemental edits, whose credits are they? I think this wiki works better. Visitors have the chance to compare several translations and to make better ones if they hope free from edit wars. Lyrics translations on this wiki could be linked to that wiki. How do you think of my idea? -- Damesukekun 05:50, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :I will look in to it tomorrow morning , for now sleep for me. 'color: #339933;font-family:courier new;'">Antonio Lopez 'color: #ff0000;text-decoration:underline;'">(talk) 06:13, May 1, 2010 (UTC) More vandalism vandalized Gumi twice. I left a warning but there may be more. Only dead fish go with the flow. 19:06, May 1, 2010 (UTC) I only see two edits for now, going to wait 'color: #339933;font-family:courier new;'">Antonio Lopez 'color: #ff0000;text-decoration:underline;'">(talk) 19:07, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Spam 80.245.113.150 wrote a spam about cars. No one in his right mind will blatantly do violations like this. O Herman 12:00, May 6, 2010 (UTC) :I apologize for the delay, that day I had an important task to complete. rhe user was removed by someone else. 'color: #339933;font-family:courier new;'">Antonio Lopez 'color: #ff0000;text-decoration:underline;'">(talk) 03:09, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Request Could you change Gackt Camui to Gackt? The reason is given in the talk page. -- Damesukekun 15:22, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Housekeeping Vocaloids, is just...pointless. Only dead fish go with the flow. 03:30, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :Damage has been done to Kawaiine, please rollback. Actually, that page should not even exist, in my opinion. Only dead fish go with the flow. 05:51, June 14, 2010 (UTC) : Fanmade Kaito-Based Vocaloids What happend to Seito? : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : Request Could you go through Candidates for Deletion and clear off the pages whose authors have lost interest and given up making any progress on them? Damesukekun 13:38, June 30, 2010 (UTC) :I am reeading through them, we need to discuse which articles to delete. Antonio Lopez (talk) 16:22, July 3, 2010 (UTC) talk page vandals in TheNextVocaloid's page. I'm urging immediate ban on IPs 69.250.71.104, 173.67.16.22 and 71.245.162.122 as their edits are obviously malicious. O Herman 07:02, July 3, 2010 (UTC) :reverted Antonio Lopez (talk) 16:22, July 3, 2010 (UTC) What is this Wiki's policy on non vocaloid related images? Recently (obviously) I tagged a bunch of images for deletion because were just uploaded by people for personal use (they could be easily linked from tinypic or photobucket). I couldn't find the policy of this wiki on anything about images or pages. Bunai82 01:49, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Request Could you convert the title Masuda to Yuri Masuda? With several reasons I myself can't do that. Damesukekun 12:05, July 15, 2010 (UTC) vandal 70.105.179.141 I have no idea what this persons issue is, but they keep removing information from the pages, even blanked out a few. Bunai82 20:58, August 4, 2010 (UTC) : I will look into it, thanks Antonio Lopez (talk) 21:00, August 4, 2010 (UTC) ::It stopped 10 hours ago, so I will warn for now Antonio Lopez (talk) 21:02, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :::Thank you. Bunai82 21:20, August 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::Some of the edits where good faith, he or she has stopped Antonio Lopez (talk) 21:24, August 4, 2010 (UTC) common.css request Hello, the poll creator wanted to change the size of the polls on the front page so they don't take up some room. In order to do this there needs to be a code installed on the css. -- Bunai82 (talk page) 15:49, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Changing the width of the poll div.ajax-poll { width:auto !important; } ::Done Antonio Lopez (talk) 18:57, August 25, 2010 (UTC) User blog connected to categories Although I commented to her, there has been no reply. Could you remove the categories from "User_blog:AnzuChan"? Well, except for the Category:blog post. -- Bunai82 (talk) 22:13, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :Done, sorry I was late, I started classes again, but my half day practice sessions are now over, so I will increase activity ^__^ Antonio Lopez (talk) 01:57, September 5, 2010 (UTC) ::A;so you may contact me on Vocaloid_Wiki:IRC, I am connected about 24/7 so you can contact me there even if I am in away mode. Antonio Lopez (talk) 01:59, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Spotlighting I've noticed that the Vocaloid Wiki has lost part of its userbase in the last days. I have a suggestion: how about making a request for a Wikia Spotlight? Reply, and I'll provide more details. ProtoStealth 16:30, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :It sure has, you could ask in the community portal for the remaining of the active users for their opinion as well since some of them have that page in their watchlist. Antonio Lopez (talk) 18:12, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Another troublesome user Only dead fish go with the flow. 01:44, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :gave final and only warning Antonio Lopez (talk) 01:47, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Gallery probs The new upsdates either to the wikia or the wikia system (recent staff updates that happened I believe yesturday)may have affectedthe wikiagalleries. Tell me, is the gallery on the front page showing up in single file? I may have a solution if it is, but I need to confirm I'm not alone in this prob. One-Winged Hawk 23:14, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :Working on it, already fixed some for the new wikia skin and still working on any flaws since the new Wikia skin is now public beta. If you are now in the "beta group", I suggest you use the new skin and look out for errors since the current skin is going to be removed that is if you are not using it. I see the gallery as normal in the new skin and monaco, can you describe it more or upload a screenshot. (make sure you crop out any vital data from the image if you do, MSpaint works for this) Antonio Lopez (talk) 23:23, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :Also try clearing cache, "Shift + Ctrl + R" in firefox or "Ctrl + R" for some other browsers Antonio Lopez (talk) 23:29, October 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Its actually a bad timing since I'm currently cracking in a new computer as of the last few hours. I'll get the picture to you, I just need some time. The computer I have didn't even come with Adobe elements, which I had on a past computer. I've got a few hurdles to get over first and some problems with this machine. One-Winged Hawk 23:31, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :::It's alright take your time. Antonio Lopez (talk) 23:33, October 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::I uploaded a screenshot of the problem, notably, I set the code to have 5 columns for Vocaloid 1 era boxart earlier to see if that would fix. As you can see, even then its 1 coloumn not 5. One-Winged Hawk 21:57, October 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::: looks like a Internet Explorer issue. Don't worry about it yet, the Monaco skin will be removed soon around the end of this month or something. Antonio Lopez (talk) 01:10, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Name order still in limbo the Community Discussions -- Bunai82 (talk) 16:35, October 21, 2010 (UTC) New skin problems I’m not happy with the new skin. I’ve received complaints, and it’s ruining the CSS template. Ought we to encourage people to revert to the old skin by giving them instructions (since Wikia doesn’t allow a universal skin-revert at this point)? Aster Selene 05:32, October 26, 2010 (UTC) ::You are not the only one, the old skin is actually being removed by Wikia, I will work on re-doing and theme on new skin since we have no other option to stick with this one, sorry :( 06:09, October 26, 2010 (UTC) ::All right. I wish you luck. Aster Selene 00:15, October 28, 2010 (UTC) :::Just another note, the relevant page is . Aster Selene 06:41, November 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::Heard about it, will get to it this week end once I get some practice done on my instruments Antonio Lopez (talk) 13:34, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Wikia.css request Please add this, it will make the font color black... currently it is a light gray and it is eye straining for readers. /* Darken overall font color for Oasis */ .color1, .color1 a, .yui-panel .hd, .WikiaPage { color:black !important; } :Sorry, I should have been specific. This is the page the code should be on :http://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Wikia.css . Not sure why wikia insist on making customization confusing. -- Bunai82 (talk) 21:55, November 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Sorry, I was away for so long. Antonio Lopez (talk) 17:52, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Hi, i think this page has been modified incorecctly http://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/Up_in_the_Higher_Skies I'm not an expert in coding so I don't want to bug it more than it is now (i just subscribed recently ) Thank you! Samrid 18:08, November 24, 2011 (UTC)Samrid Notice Wiki:Elections 2012 - everyone is invitd to this, good luck everyone! One-Winged Hawk 12:50, December 30, 2011 (UTC)